


(Prompt) "I'm Horny, Pass the Halfling

by MrWoofles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Muscles, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A prompt from reddit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	(Prompt) "I'm Horny, Pass the Halfling

Ungak scrubbed the deck of the pirate ship, it wasn't his job but it allowed him some to think. He was a half orc, a towering slab of muscle standing just shy of eight feet tall. He finished scrubbing the deck and looked at the fancy sheen to the ship. He could see the reflection of his deep red skin, his other parent wasn't a human like most half-orcs but some species that his mother was unfamiliar with.

"Hey Rosebud, whatcha doing up here." A voice cut through the peace like a knife.

Ungak whirled on the speaker, his eyes focused on the cabin boy. If an imp could even be called a cabin boy. The small humanoid with coal black skin fluttered around him with a snort. "Why are you cleaning the deck? Captain brought you on to kill folks not be a maid."

"Did you just call me, Rosebud?" Ungak gave a snort, "You've got balls you floating degenerate. What do you need, Sap?"

"Degenerate. Lucky me to get an orc spawn that knows how to read. Anyway, I came to get you because it's your turn in fun room. You've never been so I figured I wouldn't let them skip you like they do all the newbies. Come on." Sap spoke in his normal rumbling voice, the smell of sulfur wafted off the creature.

Ungak smiled, he knew it would pay off to be kind to the little messenger. The same origins that made his skin red also made him more sensitive to the disposition of magical creatures. Imps for all their association to demons, are of the same essences as fairies, cherubs, and will o' wisps. The half-orc watched as Sap fluttered around on his large black wings, his dark eyes flicked around leading them through several corridors on the massive ship. The four hundred rooms with several warehouses made Atlas the biggest ship in the western fleet.

By the time they arrive to the fun room, Ungak's legs ached as he looked at the pink door near the bottom of the ship. The room had a small gem where a keyhole would be, many of the secure rooms had magical locks that only activated when the right person approached. Sap floated closer and the door opened, the room opened up into a large bedroom. "What is that." Ungak grunted.

The room had hardwood floor with the same water resistant wax as the other rooms, there were chains on every inch of the wall of various lengths. Sex toys of all types were hung on the walls including some that Ungak had never seen before, he whistled at the display. On the bed wearing a set collar were a pair of gnomes, one male and one female. The male gnome had long curly black hair that reminded Ungak of wool, he had large blue eyes and a gaze that held a spark of defiance. The male was shapely enough that he would have passed for female if not for the modest cock between his legs. Beside him was a female gnome with straight brown hair that came down to her lower back, she looked up at Ungak and swallowed nervously even while she combed her hair with a simple wooden comb. All three feet of her was curvy with wide hips, she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"So this is fun room?" Ungak scratched his clean shaven chin. "Slaves or whores?"

Sap snorted, "Even better. They are husband and wife. The captain won't tell us who they were before and the collars prevent them from saying it or leaving the room. They can't even say their names, so we call the male Doe and the female Sow. They are " The imp floated down and placed his hand on Sow. "I call dibs on Sow since I had to come all the way up to get you. I'm horny so I'll pass the other halfing off to you."

Ungak looked at the male beneath him, the man's head didn't even reach his crotch with both of them standing. Doe slowly climbed out of the bed, his eyes burning with a seething hate. "This little midget looks ready to fight. " Ungak crouched low till he was just above eye level with with Doe, his grin pleasant yet promising horrors.

"Well little doe. Tonight is my first night here. You get one chance to impress me. Use it wisely." Ungak placed a hand on the gnomes head.

The gnome growled like an angry dog and spat in Ungak's face. Sap froze, Sow froze, and the half orc wiped his face. "Sap how long do we have for this room?" The chill in the air was almost suffocating.

"We have six hours every Friday or we can pay a few coppers for an hour during noon. Are you okay?" Sap squeaked.

"Come back in two hours." Ungak said darkly.

"Uh.... sure." The imp took a moment to squeeze Sow's ample breast before launched out the room like a black arrow.

Ungak stood up and popped his neck as if rolling out sore muscles. "Sow. Stand against the wall and watch. Do nothing else."

The mountain of red muscle grabbed the man by his face with a single hand and held him up. He walked him over the bed and pushed Doe down face first. He spread the man's cheek wide to force an unlubed finger into his tiny hole, Doe howled and squirmed. Ungak was surprised at how tight the supposed 'sex slave' was, the collar began to glow as the gnome convulsed every time he tried to fight back. Ungak smiled as he realized the deviousness of his target's bondage. He slammed his finger in with all the force of a punch. The half-orc cock felt a stirring as Doe squirmed in an attempt to escape the vicious fingering. Ungak had never taken someone unwilling before, he was a War Sorcerer not a Highwayman.

"Get your fingers out of my ass, you big red fucker." Doe growled like an angry dog but even as he turned his head to look up at the man pinning him down. There was fear laced in the defiant gaze.

Ungak slipped his finger out with an indifferent shrug and removed his pants, his half-hard cock slapped down between Doe's raised ass and the tip landed in the middle of his back. he heard a whispered curse of horror from Sow as she looked on, the heat from the meaty organ was enough to make his prey sweat. The pirate felt predatory in a way that combat would never allow. "I would have been gentle if only you had played nice."

He slowly rubbed his cock along the gnome's back till he had the tip pointed to his ass. He pressed his cock against the barely prepared gnome's ass. There was no warning as he pushed forward with all the might his muscular body could bring to bear, the tightness around his cock was almost enough to give him pause. The small gnome was tighter than any goblin whore, the half-orc roared in pleasure as his hips slammed into Doe's ass, his massive nuts slapped against Doe's much smaller balls. Ungak took in the moment to burn it into his memory even as he gave another rough thrust, there was no mercy in his heart even as Doe tried to crawl away.

"M-M-Master. You're going to kill him." Sow whimpered.

"Chur toi!" Ungak made a simple gesture with his fingers as he pulled his cock out of the gaping hole.

Doe flopped over to the side, his body quivering as his asshole knitted itself together and tightened back to pre-rape size. Ungak waited until the gnome was fully healed, the half-orc's eyes noticed a large white stain on the pink sheets. The gnome had creamed himself, during the experience. He moaned as he healed and put his hands over his stomach. Even though his body had head the experience was still fresh in his mind.

Ungak dragged the gnome to the edge of the bed by his legs, tiny arms immediately went up to guard a tear streaked face. The collar didn't prevent the slave from defending himself, he noticed. The stronger male pushed those shapely legs forward while sinking his body down, he slammed his cock into the soft gnome body. Doe looked up at him, the scent of gnome fear and a desire to escape this hell was clear on his face. As his cock took a few more pump, the gnome came again from the rutting. Ungak leaned in with a wicked smile on his face, everything inside of him wanted to cum so badly inside of the gnome but he resisted the burning urge.

He pulled his cock out with a wet pop, the organ was slick with sweat and small amounts of blood. Ungak spun the gnome around and forced his shaft into Doe's mouth. The gnome surprised him by not even gagging, his cock slid in as his ball hung low enough to rest on the slave's forehead. "Clean me." He ordered as he took slow pumps even as he came. He continue to pump until his cock was soft, he finally pulled out.

"Thank you for not killing my husband." Sow said from the corner of the room.

Ungak ignored her but noted her politeness in the future. He loomed over the male gnome and tapped his feet as if waiting for something. "You have till the count of three."

"One." Doe looked wide eyed in confusion."

"Two." Ungak continued.

"Apologize. Beg." Sow hissed.

"Thre-"

"I'm sorry I spat on your face. Please forgive me." Doe broke down, tears streaming from his face.

"Good." Ungak said softly. "Now this is how it is going to be. You've crossed a line and apologized. I forgive you but now I'm going to fuck you and only you. Long as I'm on this ship, I am going to make sure nothing else warms my dick. I won't even jerk off. If you are good and learn your place, it will be fine. If you ever disrespect me again..." He paused as if remember something distant. "Well no one has disrespected me twice."

Ungak turned his attention to Sow. "You disobeyed me, slave. I told you to keep quiet." He grinned.

"I accept my punishment, Master." Sow trembled but dropped to her knees.

"Good girl." Ungak waved his hand and chanted a complex spell. He flicked the female's forehead and her body quivered.

She looked down in confusion until she noticed the eight inches of cock hanging from her crotch with equally large testicles. She was almost three times the size of normal gnome male "I... don't understand, Master. "

"Your punishment is to fuck him until I'm ready to go again. The more you stretch him out the less I'm going to hurt him." Ungak explained. "The dick isn't permanent but it works like the real thing."

Doe gulp as his wife nervously advanced on him.


End file.
